What's he up to?
by SakiSaratori17
Summary: Hisoka finds out that Tsuzuki went out to get him something while talking to Watari. What is our little Tsuzuki up to? read and review plz! Chapter 3 is now up! sorry its so late . Chapter four comeing soon if i have enough request! enjoy!
1. what's he up to?

Hey guys! Its mi this is my second story! - I hope it does better than the first one that I made. Lol well this is a Yami no Matsuei (duh!) drabble thingy I might put more chapters if I get enough reviews!

So plzzzzzzzzzzz review this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tsukxsoka pairing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm summer afternoon and Hisoka had just gotten done with the piles of paper work, which had nearly consumed his and Tsuzuki's work area. He was quiet upset because he had to do it all himself with no help from his so called "Partner." _– where the hell did that dope go! Leaving me to do all the work I'll make sure to give him a lecture once I find that man! – _Hisoka thought angrily, as he stomped down the hall of his work place. Not paying any attention to his employees as they greeted him. Watari was the first one to notice this and simply decided to go ask what was wrong with the teen. Watari quickly walked over to the furious teen and smiled. " Hey Hisoka what's the matter you seem to be in a foul mood today." Watari asked in a pleasant tone of voice Piercing green eyes gave him an evil glare which said- Stay away from me or I'll kill you- but Watari paid no mind." Well?" he pushed. Hisoka sighed in annoyance. " Why do you want to know it's not that big of a deal anyway?" Hisoka said plainly as he pushed open door to exit the building. " Well… I was just wondering you're usually not this angry that often ya know." Hisoka huffed in defeat. " fine I'll tell you…" Watari nodded to show that he was listening. " I'm really pissed off at Tsuzuki." Hisoka said as he crossed his arms in anger. " Why?" Watari asked. " Because! I had to do all the paper work in that god for bidden office! I was stuck in there through my lunch break trying to get not only my work done but Tsuzuki's also!" " So you didn't know… huh I see," Watari said thoughtfully. " Didn't know what?" Hisoka asked. Now he was very curious. Watari smiled. " Well he went out today to get something for you." Watari said cheerfully. " He did?" Hisoka said surprised. –_ What is he up to? - _Hisoka thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki walked from store to store looking at all the items. He had decided that he was going to tell Hisoka how he feels, but also thought that a small gift would make the moment even more elegent. Tsuzuki smiled. He had loved Hisoka so much since he first met him and now he was finally going to let him know. As Tsuzuki strolled down the sidewalk something caught his eye in the window of a old store.

It was a necklace with a emerald hanging from it. The chain was gold and the emerald sparkled so beautiful in the light. " That's it! It'll be perfect for him! He'll love it!" Tsuzuki said as he ran inside the store. –_This night is going to turn out great.- _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Well that's all for now I hope you guys enjoyed! Plz review I hope to be putting more chapters! Thanx -


	2. Confession

Hey guys its mi again! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all who did! - hope you enjoy second chapter -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hisoka made his way to his apartment, he couldn't figure out why Tsuzuki would be getting him a gift.-_it's not like it__'__s my birthday or anything…and it__s __defently__ not any kind of holiday…-_ Hisoka thought to himself. As Hisoka arrived to his destination, he felt his cell phone vibrate. With a sigh he pulled the small object from his pocket. He looked to see who was calling-_ Tsuzuki- _Hisoka then answered the call. " Hello?" "Hey Soka! It's me Tsuzuki-" "I know it's you I have caller ID." Hisoka said with a bit of annoyance. He then heard Tsuzuki laugh softly on the other line. " what?" Hisoka asked both confused and annoyed. " Nothing, you just sound so cute." Tsuzuki said cheerfully. Hisoka blushed slightly. "W-What do you want Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. "Where are you?" "Why do you want to know?" Hisoka asked curiously. "Well answer my question and I'll tell you" Tsuzuki said playfully. Hisoka sighed on the other line. "Fine. I'm at my apartment…why do you want to know anyways?" "You'll see" and with that Hisoka heard the other line go dead silent. "Tsuzuki! Hey Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled into the phone before flipping it shut. "Damn him!" Hisoka said as he opened the door to his apartment and slammed it shut behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki smiled as he strolled in the direction of Hisoka's apartment. He had already purchased the necklace, from the kind old man at the store, and was ready to tell Hisoka how he felt. –_ I hope he doesn't reject me__.-_ he thought to himself as he waited at the street corner to cross. –_But if he does then what__?-_the light changed and allow Tsuzuki to continue on his way. After a few moments Tsuzuki had arrived at the apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on the wood door. –_Everything will turn out right so no worries- _he thought to himself as the door started to open. "Yes? Oh hi Tsuzuki" Hisoka said with a suspicious look on his angel-like face. Tsuzuki smiled and walked inside the apartment. "Hey you can't just walk in my place like you own it you know!" Hisoka said as he closed the front door and faced the tall brunette. Tsuzuki took a seat on the boys sofa and smiled at him. "Aww Soka no need to be upset it's not like I'm a stranger or something." Tsuzuki said with a smile. Hisoka just gave the man a glare. "So what do you want?" Hisoka asked. The teen was quiet annoyed now and his patients was running thin. "You seem upset Soka-" "Of course I'm upset! I have every right to be upset! You left me alone all day, and left me to do all the damn work by myself! You didn't even bother to call up until a few moments ago, and you come into my house like you own it! Yeah I am upset!" Hisoka said as he turned away from his work partner. Tsuzuki sighed and walked up to the boy. " I'm sorry that I upset you" Tsuzuki said as he embraced the younger boy. Hisoka blushed as he felt something cold around his neck. Tsuzuki took a step back and looked at Hisoka. The boy studied the pendent and then looked up at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki laughed softly as he saw Hisoka was blushing. He gently stroked the boys face. "W-What's this all about?" Hisoka asked curiously. " Hisoka…I love you" Hisoka lowered his head and smiled. "Is that so?" "Yes I have loved you since I first met you…and I want to be with you forever." Tsuzuki said as he waited nervously for a answer. " I love you too." Hisoka said as he looked up and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwwww well that's all hope you liked it - PLZ REVIEW -


	3. I Love Him

Hey guys its me! Srry im so late with this haha - any ways this is the third chapter of this story! Yay! Thankx for all ur comments and reviews! Well enjoy!

Tsuxsoka pairing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was the day after Tsuzuki had confessed his love to Hisoka. To Tsuzuki's surprise Hisoka had returned the feelings. The moment Hisoka said "I love you too." Tsuzuki felt his heart stop. He wasn't expecting Hisoka to say that. He thought for sure that Hisoka wouldn't have the same feelings as he did. He thought Hisoka would of told him that it was weird, that two guys weren't meant to have that kind of relationship, that he just thought of Tsuzuki as a good friend and thats all, but he didn't.

Tsuzuki smiled as he thought of last night's events. He stopped at the front door of Hisokas apartment. He knocked on the old wooden door without any hesitation. He heard a groan from the other side of the door, as the locks were unlatched. The door then opened slightly, as it revealed a single tired green eye.

"Good Morning!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully, as the door opened a little more. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki tiredly. "It's to early Tsuzuki...come back later..." Hisoka said as he yawned, and started to close the door. "Aww don't be that way." Tsuzuki stated as he pushed the door fully open. He simply let himself in and closed the door behind him. "Hisoka rubbed his left eye and yawned again. " Leave me alone...I'm to tired for your cheerfulness." Hisoka said sleepily. Tsuzuki sighed,but smiled. _He's so_ _cute when he's sleepy._ Tsuzuki thought as he stared at the younger boy. Hisoka stared at him impatiently. "Tsuzuki." The said man shook his head, and looked at Hisoka happily. "Yes Soka-kun."

Hisoka felt heat in his cheeks, as Tsuzuki called his name. "Erm...w-why are you here?" Hisoka then felt Tsuzuki wrap his arms around his waist. "T-Tsuzuki?" "I wanted to spend time with _my_ Hisoka." Tsuzuki said softly as he kissed Hisoka's head.

Hisoka blushed. All his insults that he had planned, if this were ever to happen, were nothing. Tsuzuki smiled. Noticing Hisoka's loss for words, Tsuzuki pulled the boy closer to him. "T-Tsuzuki..." Hisoka pulled back enough to look as Tsuzuki's face. Tsuzuki smiled lovingly at him. He then leaned in, and kissed Hisoka's forehead, then kissed the tip of his nose. He then kissed his lips, but this was not a brief

kiss like the ones before. It was deeper, and longer, Hisoka felt Tsuzuki smile as he deepened the kiss. Hisoka made a soft sqeak as he did so, but he didn't resist. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable with Tsuzuki holding him, or even kissing him for that matter. All he knew was that he felt safe, secure, and loved. He had never had these feelings before. They all seemed so unfamilar to him that it scared him, but even though it scared him he enjoyed these feelings. Tsuzuki broke the kiss knowing that they both needed to breath. He looked at Hisoka's emeraled green eyes. He smiled he never wanted to let Hisoka out of his arms. He enjoyed feeling his small body against him. He felt as if he could prtect him from anything with him in his arms. He wanted to be there for Hisoka. He wanted nothing more then to prtect him, and to love him. Hisoka was all he needed in his life. "Ilove you." He heard Hisoka say softly as he leaned against his chest. Tsuzuki smiled as he tightened his embrace slightly. "I love you too...Hisoka."

Awww so cute! Hope you enjoyed! Plz review! Fourth chapter coming soon if you want another! C ya!


End file.
